Not Bright Enough
Plot Thanks to Pro. ColdHeart's newest uncaring machine, Bright Heart Must gain His Inteligence and save the day. But, How? Full Story It all started at the coldest castle around on Earth. COLD HEART CASTLE! Inside the garage closer to his castle, Cold Heart is building something to hurt the world of caring in a deep freeze from their feelings especially the Care Bears as well. "AHA! AT LAST! MY INVENTION IS FINISHED!," Prof. Cold Heart shouts. "WOW! AMAZING! COOL! AWESOME! Uhh...what is it?," Frostbite asks. "This will make anyone not smarter anymore. I called it: the No Brainer Ray. This device can bring more intelligence and stopping smarter for good. HA HA HA HA HA HA!," said Prof. Cold Heart. "Oh, goodie! And what about those fuzzy wuzzies? They'll try to ruin everything," said Frostbite. "You're right, Frostbite. There's only one who can be logically smarter around. None other than...," said Prof. Cold Heart as Brave Heart Lion shouts at the raccoons' name. "BRIGHT HEART! COME ON! WE BETTER GET TO THE HALL OF HEARTS! WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" "I'm sorry, Brave Heart. I was helping out with Lotsa Heart Elephant with the trunk stuck twisted," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "And that's the truth," said Lotsa Heart Elephant. "Good. Let's go!," said Brave Heart Lion. A little later at the Hall of Hearts, they're having a Care Bear conference about a 10 year old girl named Lynn who doesn't like math or any subjects because she wasn't smarter enough and didn't care for awhile as Funshine Bear explaning everything to them. "As you all know, a 10 year old girl named Lynn, who doesn't like any subjects in School. Because she thinks she's not smarter enough and stop caring. One of us can help her down on Earth." "I think I can. I can help her subjects to continue caring. If all fails, she wouldn't care again," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "SO BE IT! Bright Heart, try everything to help her," said Funshine Bear. "I won't fail all of you," said Bright Heart Raccoon as he leaving the Hall of Hearts and using his staring belly to formed the cloudy ground to a rainbow roller and going down to Earth to help Lynn as Prof. Cold Heart and Frostbite are right behind him and start following him to use the No Brainer Ray to make Bright Heart Raccoon not brighter. Bright Heart stops at Lynn's House and saw Lynn getting really fustrating with her subjects such as History and Math. "DARN! THIS BITES! I cannot learn anything to know about this stuff. I guess I'm not smarter enough," said Lynn. "Poor Lynn. I'm here to help you," said Bright Heart as he entering Lynn's house, "HEY, LYNN!" "Huh? Who are you?," Lynn asks. "Name's Bright Heart Raccoon. I'm a Care Bear Cousin. I'm here to help you to learn. Learning is fun," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "Fun? FUN!? NO WAY! LEARNING ISN'T FUN FOR ME! IT'S DUMB! It's hopeless. I can't make a good grade with this garbage," said Lynn. "You cannot give up hope. That's why I'm gonna help you no matter what," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "Thanks, Bright Heart. Let's do it," said Lynn. Suddenly, Cold Heart's balloon stopped and him and his assistant were approaching towards to Lynn's house and getting ready for zapping Bright Heart Raccoon to make him not brighter. Cold Heart got hold of his ray and targeting at Bright Heart's head. Now, he said to him. "Good-bye, my bright friend," said Prof. Cold Heart and zapping at Bright Heart's head. "All right, Lynn. It's math time. 2+2= what?," (ZAPS!), "uhh...2+2, uhh...2+2=3, no, it's 5 or maybe 10 or something," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "AHA! IT WORKS! MY INVENTION FINALLY WORKS!," said Prof. COld Heart. "OH, GOODIE! THAT FUZZY WUZZY IS GETTING STUPIDER ALREADY! What shall we do?," Frostbite asks. "YOU IDIOT! There's one special place to hurt caring. It's Care-A-Lot. To the balloon, my frosty friend," said Prof. Cold Heart. Now, they're at the balloon and flying towards to the Kingdom of Caring, Care-A-Lot, to give everyone the same treatment like Bright Heart Raccoon. Looks like trouble only just the beginning for the world of caring. Then, he's at Care-A-Lot ready to battle with the entire Care Bear Family with his No Brainer Ray. Lotsa Heart Elephant and Swift Heart Rabbit were walking together. "I hope Bright Heart Raccoon knows what he's doing and that's the truth," said Lotsa Heart Elephant. "Don't worry about him, Lotsa Heart. He knows what he's doing. After all, he's our cousin to help her around," said Swift Heart Rabbit. "Not while I'm here with this. (ZAPS!)," said Prof. Cold Heart as he zapping them both being unintelligent cosuins as Swift Heart as she's asking Lotsa Heart a question. "What place is this?" "Gee, I'm so sure and that's the..uhh...I forgot," said Lotsa Heart. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!," Prof. Cold Heart laughing evilly. Then, suddenly, Tender Heart and Grumpy Bear saw Losta Heart and Swift Heart can't remembering anything even from the place with caring around. "Swift Heart, Lotsa Heart, are you all right?," Tender Heart asks. "Who are you and what do you want?," Swift Heart asks. "I don't know what. I'm not so sure what place we're at," said Lotsa Heart. "Something's definitely wrong with Swift Heart and Lotsa Heart, Tender Heart. What are gonna do?," Grumpy asks until Prof. Cold Heart zaps Tender Heart to make him stupid. "Hmm. I don't know, but, most importantly, I don't know who you are. I better do something else or what I'm gonna do," said Tender Heart as he left someplace. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?," Grumpy asks until Prof. Cold Heart came out and said to Grumpy, "THIS WHAT'S GOING ON FROM ME! HA HA HA HA HA HA! (ZAPS!)" "Who are you? Who am I? What is this place?," Grumpy asks. "THIS IS FUN, BOSS! CAN I TRY IT? HUH!? PLEASE, HUH!?," Frostbite asks. "All right, but, don't destroy it," said Prof. Cold Heart as he giving Frostbite the ray and zapping every Care Bear members around and then, they are not smarter anymore. The caring meter is running down to zero because the Care Bears don't care anymore. It looks like the world of caring is doomed as Prof. Cold Heart freezing everything caring and niceness to ice and frost. He imprisoned the entire Care Bear Family into a icy cage. "CARE-A-LOT IS FINALLY OURS! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Meanwhile back on Earth, Lynn asks Bright Heart a question. "Bright Heart, what's wrong?" "I just don't know, who ever you are. I just can't remember anything around. I don't know why I'm doing this?," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "Bright Heart, please, don't this. Wait a second. If I added 2 apples and 2 more it'll equel 4. 4! THAT'S THE ANSWER! YOU'RE RIGHT! LEARNING IS FUN! Bright Heart?," Lynn asks him until he starts crying. "You know what? Learning is fun no matter with the hard problems or not. Bright Heart, please remember about this and everything," said Lynn as she's hugging him until the ray's effects futile. He's back to normal. "Lynn, you did it. You helped me back to normal. Thank you," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "What are friends are for? What cause of your unbrighterness?," Lynn asks. "There was a strange ray that makes me not brighter. Only one inventer can be responsible for that. Prof. Cold Heart," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "I bet your Care Bears are in trouble," said Lynn. "I think you're right, Lynn. I better get back and stop this. Lynn, wanna come and help me?," said Bright Heart Raccoon as Lynn nodding yes so now they left her house and Bright Heart using his belly power forming a rainbow roller with his belly stare and both of them enters and up they go to Care-A-Lot. While they're at the place, they saw the most devastating scene they witnessed. "UH-OH! LOOKS LIKE PROF. COLD HEART IS FREZZING UP EVERYTHING!," Lynn shouts. "YEAH! WE BETTER FIND HIM AND STOPPING THIS MADNESS FOR GOOD!," said Bright Heart Raccoon. They landed safely and searching for the entire Care Bear Family until they saw the Care Bears imprisioned inside the icy cage and they can't even remember anything from the No Brainer Ray as Frostbite on his guard to make sure no one can help them when Prof. Cold Heart came and said to them. "Is too bad you cannot help anyone around the Earth. I am in invincible with this No Brainer Ray." "So that's what the cause of my unbrighterness," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "What can we do?," Lynn asks. "I got a idea but I need your help," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "Friends can do anything to stop this," said Lynn. "THE WORLD OF CARING SHALL BE MINE FOREVER," said Prof. Cold Heart. "NOT SO FAST, PROF. COLD HEART!," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "HUH!? WHAT!? YOU! I thought you were dumb," said Prof. Cold Heart. "Not really. If you want to make me dumber, come and get me," said Bright Heart Raccoon as he left in a hurry, "Don't you stand here, dimwit, GET HIM AND ZAP HIM!," said Professor Cold Heart as Frostbite grab the ray and chasing the raccoon until Lynn hold her left foot and Frostbite tripped and landed on the cloudy ground while the No Brainer Ray flips around and Lynn caught it. Prof. Cold Heart starts chasing until he gasps. "NO! DON'T USE IT!" "I just did," said Lynn as she's pulling the trigger and making him dumber. "Who are you? Where am I? What's happening to me? How did I get here?," Prof. Cold Heart asks himself with too many questions as Frostbite saw his boss getting much stupider and he grabbing him jumping into the basket and flee the scene. "ALL RIGHT, LYNN! YOU DID IT!," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "Naturally. Hmm. Is time to make things normal again. Let's see. If I turn this dial to normal, I can restore your family. Here goes nothing," said Lynn as he turning the dial and pulls the trigger. The second zapping make them normal again and saw the frozen Care-A-Lot. "Prof. Cold Heart, you shouldn't do anything without thinking. Care Bears, prepare to stare. Countdown. 3...2...1," said Tender Heart Bear as everyone shouts, "CARE BEAR STARE!" Their staring power unfreezing everywhere back to normal as the caring meter dials back to 12 points. The Care Bear's cage also melting to none. They're free from Cold Heart's clutches thanks to Lynn for help. "Thank you for helping, Lynn. Without your help, we'll be not thinking enough to figure," said Tender Heart Bear. "How did you do it?," Lotsa Heart Elephant asks. "It's like what she said. It doesn't matter if you have hard problems to solve. With friends around me can solve anything. Right?," said Bright Heart Raccoon. "Right," said Lynn. A little later at her school. her homework is done and got a A of everything. Her parents were very proud and the Care Bear Family saw everything while getting smiles for her happiness. Meanwhile at Cold Heart's Castle, Frostbite continuing to educate Cold Heart back to normal. "What is 2 and 2? Come on, Prof. Cold Heart, you remember this answer," said Frostbite. "7...5...9...10...or maybe it's 45," said Prof. Cold Heart. "This is gonna be harder than I thought," said Frostbite, "let's try it again. What's 12 minus 9?" "It's a letter L or something? Right?," Prof. Cold Heart. THE END!